I Dare You
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Max and the Flock are playing truth or dare. Well tripple dog dare. When Max is asked to do something that might hurt a flock member what will she do? There is a lemon. Heed my warning! But you can read.
1. Chapter 1

Max twirled in the air. Though she was on the run, again, the fresh air was nice. Suddenly a cramp made her stop flapping. Stupid being a woman! Max pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was 6:54. Yes they had cell phones now. Thanks to Jeb and her mother it was much easier to be on the run. She rolled her eyes realizing they should probably land.

"Come on guys lets land soon," she called back to the flock. She heard a relived sigh and turned to see Iggy. He was pulling out his phone. Probably to call Ella, she decided. Yes they had started to date since the last time the flock visited. They were in the 'I love you but want to know where you're at every second of everyday, because you might be cheating' stage. Yes it was a real thing.

Gazzy was staying next to Nudge. He had a crush on her but didn't want to tell her. "I don't want to be like you guys," he had told Max. And that meant; I don't want her to reject me and turn into a little Fang. Max hated that everyone knew that Fang liked her. It made it much harder to talk to them about their relationships and other problems.

For instance Nudge came to Max and told her that she liked Gaz. But because he was so young she couldn't be with him. When Max said that they could still work out. Then Nudge brought up that Fang was 4 months younger and they weren't dating. Max had nothing to say so Nudge left.

Max didn't NOT like Fang. It was that she liked him TOO much. And she wouldn't let anyone know that. Seriously would you want the person you love to be in danger all the time because of you? No? Then were on the same page! Plus after that whole Dylan Maya thing, it was good to have the original flock back. (I ship Fax and Mylan or Daya never Dang, Mayx, Faya or Mylan)

"Cave," Fangs voice appeared by Max. She hadn't noticed him.

"Where?"

"There," he pointed to a small cave on the edge of a mountain.

"Ok guys, lets land," they swooped and landed."Ok guys stay here. I'm going to go get some grub with the Maximum Ride card."

"I'll come with you," Fang volunteered. Everyone was smiling. They knew why he was going with me as well as I did.

"Fine, let's go," they took off. Max kind of missed the affection that he used to give her. He used to be all about her. Then, after Antarctica, he just seemed to drift away. She knew why he was doing that. It was because he didn't want to be rejected or hurt. She wanted to reassure him. Hold him and tell him that she loved him right back. But that would put him in more danger then she would like. And she couldn't bare to see him hurt because of her.

After a small silence Max spoke."Look, convenient store!" she pointed out.

"Ok let's go," he sounded board.

They flew around and landed in the back. Then they hid their wings and went it. They got instant ramen, chips, candy, soda, and instant bake stuff. Max also got a few chocolate bars. When they went up to the counter the man looked at Fang.

"Cravings? My girl has 'em too. 'Cept she eats pickles. You're lucky," Fang looked at him confused.

"Cravings?"

"Come on Fang lets go to the kids!" she grabbed him, and the groceries, and left.

Once they were in the air Fang went over to her.

"What was he talking about? What cravings?" He knew that women that were pregnant had cravings. Was Max pregnant? Then...who was the father? Fangs hands clenched at his sides. No one was allowed to touch his Max. And if they did he'd kill them.

"Sometimes, when it's _that_ time of the month, women crave things," Fang didn't understand. What was _that_ time of the month? What did it mean?

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

Max stopped flapping out of shock and fell about 60 or so feet. When she finally regained her composure she glared at him."What the fuck is wrong with you! I am NOT pregnant! I'm only fucking 16! I still want to wait a few years. Maybe, when I'm 18 or something."

"Then-then what do you mean?" He asked again.

"P.M. . . Period whatever the hell you want to call it!" He went bright red.

"Ok," then there was silence. When they finally got back to the, overly dramatic and 'starving', flock Nudge decided on playing a game.

"Spin the bottle!"Angel yelled.

"We don't have a bottle!"Gaz replied.

"7 minutes in haven!"Iggy yelled.

"Gross!" Angel made a face.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Truth or dare!" Nudge yelled.

"How about dare or dare?"Gazzy asked.

"What's that?" Max asked. She had never heard of that game before.

"It's like truth or dare but you can only dare people. It's really easy," he explained.

"Ok, I'll go first," Iggy decided."Nudge I dare you to...hmmmm...prank call Ella saying I'm dead."

Nudge smiled evilly. Whipping out her phone she dialed Ella's number, then brought on the fake tears."Ella! Ella it's horrible! It's Iggy! He-he was killed in a fight against Erasers!" Clicking the speaker phone button they heard Ella sobbing.

"Stupid Iggy! He still owes me 10 dollars! Now I'll never get it back!" She broke down.

"What the hell I'm dead! You're not suppose to cry over money your suppose to cry over me!"Iggy yelled in the phone.

"Iggy, your alive! You owe me ten dollars," she hung up.

"Oh you jerk!"Iggy grabbed the phone and almost broke it.

"Ok next," Max took the phone and gave it back to Nudge.

"Gazzy I dare you to punch Fang in the gut!" Angel yelled.

"No physical harm!"Max warned. She didn't want anyone hurt. Especially Fang.

"Fine, hmmmm, I dare Gazzy and Nudge to make out!" She smirked at them.

"F-Fine!" They blushed leaning over to each other. Their lips touched and they got closer.

'Was that how Fang and I looked when I kissed him on the beach?'Max thought.

_**Yes, yes it is.**_ The voice broke in.

'Wow, haven't heard you in a while. How ya been?' she thought asked.

_**I've been fine. Anyway have you and Fang been getting any where?**_

'What NO! Were just friends. Were not like-like THAT! Just, best mutant friends.'

"Max."

"Yes?"

"I dare you to make out with Iggy."


	2. Chapter 2

Max looked at Nudge like she was crazy."DO WHAT?!"

"Kiss Iggy. I had to kiss Gaz so you can kiss Iggy," Max looked over at Fang. His hands were clenched at his sides. There was something in his eyes. It read 'if you do it Ill kill him'. She sighed," Nudge I'm-"suddenly there was a whoosh of air and a flapping sound. Max turned around to see a black feather, "Fang."

"Stupid why'd you do that?" Angel whispered nudging her.

"I didn't know THAT would happen! I though she'd kiss him or something," she replied honestly.

Max turned to them," What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked sweetly.

"You ALL know what I mean. Why did you want me to kiss Fang?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Because, you and Fang _belong_ together! You guys are _perfect_ for each other!" Angel tried to reason.

"Isn't that what you said about _Dylan_? Hmmm wasn't it?" She flushed nodding."That's what I thought."

"But Max everyone can see it. Fang loves you! I don't know why you don't admit it," Gazzy punched the ground. Wasn't it them who wanted her to _let go_ of Fang? Now they want them to 'get together'?

"Guys I know that you want us together but-"

"But?"

"Then we would be in even more danger! Either they'd take Fang and use him to get me or the other was around," she explained.

"Max, he's a big Fang. He can take it," Max turned to see Iggy talking.

She sighed," Fine, I'll give 'us' a shot. Can't hurt to try. Now I just have to find him. Iggy fist watch," she went to the edge of the cave.

"OW man! Why me? I'm blind," Ig complained.

"And you can't cook or clean or win at monopoly," she replied sarcastically.

"Shut up," and she took off.

As she looked for Fang it started to rain."Can this day get any WORSE?" She yelled. She hated the rain because it weighed her wings down. Looking for shelter, at least 'til the rain lightened, she found an Oak tree.

She landed shaking out her wings and putting them away. Just in case someone saw. Then she sat and waited. As she did so she heard someone on the other side of the tree. She stood brushing off her bottom and went around the tree. There was suddenly a smacking sound followed by a small, OW. Max froze knowing that voice by heart. It was Fang.

"Fang," she saw him pacing with bloody knuckles. What was up with him? Max went over to him and touched his shoulder. He spun around ready to hit whatever it was only to see her.

"Max," he mumbled and put his arms down.

"Fang, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" For a moment emotions flashed in his eyes. Worry, hurt and uncertainty."Did I cause this?" Max wondered. Has she made those feelings surface? She reached out to touch him but he stepped back.

"Did you do it?" He turned his head away.

"Do what?" She let her hand fall.

Fangs head snapped back around at her, "Did you kiss Iggy!" He yelled squeezing his eyes closed.

Max winched at the harshness of his voice, but managed to speak, "No, I didn't kiss him. Fang I would never do anything like that, especially to you. Fang, though I don't say it often, I do care for you. Your my best friend, I-"

"I don't want to just be friends, "he whispered quietly.

"I know, I know you do. That's why I'm willing;" at his blank questioning gaze she elaborated."To give us a try. I'm willing to make 'you and me' an 'us'."

Fang's expression brightened. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. She pulled away to look at his face. Then, without his prompting, she leaned up and kissed him. He sighed happily and picked her up, pressing her against the tree.

Max wrapped her arms around him and tilted her head. Fang felt her fingers twiddle against the hair on the back of his neck. When they finally broke apart she at him. His mouth was slightly opened and he was panting. Fang was doing the same thing. She was flushed and her eyes glazed over. This was the first time she made a move on him, he realized. Not that he minded, mind you, he just wasn't expecting it.

Finally, after a short silence, Max spoke, "I like you Fang. I really do. I just, not that I had doubts, but I didn't think that we could work out. The white coats would always, WILL always, prays on us and our loved ones. I didn't want you hurt."

"I can take care of myself, "he smirked.

"I know you can. I just couldn't take it if you got hurt because of me," she admitted. "Oh god! I forgot about Iggy! He's still on watch!"

"What he gets," Fang mumbled. Max glared at him before getting off him and taking off. When they got back to the cave Iggy was half asleep at the entrance.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never come back!" He complained."I am NOT watching more than one watch EVER again!" He went back into the cave, flopped down and went to sleep instantly.

As Iggy fell asleep Fang grabbed Max, setting her on his lap and sitting down. Max leaned her head back to look at him. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned against him.

By morning everyone was awake, but Max and Fang. Who were still in each other's arms. They only woke to the smell of bacon, which Max didn't remember buying. When breakfast was done Max leaned over to Iggy and kissed his cheek.

"My dare is done," she smiled. Fang was surprised. She had kissed Iggy, just not the way he thought she would. Maybe he over reacted. And maybe that was a good thing. He never would have won her if he didn't. Smirking lightly he leaned on the cave wall. Why hadn't he done this when Dylan was around? Was his last thought before Max snuggled into his side.

**Should I make a lemon?**


	3. Chapter 3

Max flopped on her bed. She was in her mom's house. She was taking a little brake from saving the world. Pft yeah right! She had one more company to destroy. Then it was all over. She hoped. She had eaten her dinner and cookies and, now, was tired. When she finally drifted off she wished she hadn't.

"Fang what are you doing in my room?" Max asked as she looked at Fang. They had been dating for a year or so, though they had never upgraded from an intimate touch here and there. Fang turned around looking at her. He didn't say anything as he grabbed her arm and kissed her roughly. She moaned into the kiss as he deepened it.

He pulled her top off and pushed her down onto the bed. For some reason she wasn't wearing a bra. Or pants! What the hell was going on! Then again should she really care? No! She pulled his shirt off as he played with her breast.

As she pulled his pants down she saw something horrible! Fang was... Fang was-was SMALL! Suddenly she woke up. Shooting out of bed and onto the floor. There was a blanket on her. Had someone been in her room? Then she remembered her dream. Was the dream real? Had Fang really been in her room? If the dream was true she wanted to run into his room and pull down his pants.

Cautiously she went to his room. She hoped she really did, that he wasn't awake. Cracking the door slightly she saw him sound asleep. Thank god. He was on his belly half covered by the blanket on his bed. He didn't have his shirt on. It was a normal thing when he had his own room. His hands were under his pillow as he slept.

Slowly and carefully, thanks to her years of attacking Iggy from under the bed, she made her way over to his bed. It creaked slightly as she climbed on it. Her hand brushed down his side and he moaned.

"Fang," she whispered," I need you to turn over," he grumbled and buried his head in the pillow. This was soooo un-Fang-like but so fucking cute at the same time. Maybe she would have a little more fun before she left.

"Fang," she whispered in his ear.

"Max," he grumbled.

"Turn around," he made a face.

"Why?" His voice made a whine sound.

"Because I need you," she kissed his neck. He made a sleepy 'mmmm' and turned sideways. Max pushed him onto his back and pulled away the covers. He wore black (surprise surprise)boxers. There was no hair on his chest and she found that extremely sexy. Crawling down she went to his boxers. She had to know. To make sure he had no 'short comings'.

She took a deep shaky breath before pulling them down. Let's just say in the dictonary of Fang there was nothing known as a 'short coming'. There was breath taking, semi hard, long cock. She half sighed half moaned. It looked like nothing shed ever seen before. Hard yet soft. Smooth yet rough. There was nothing she could do to describe it. Suddenly her name was called.

"Max what are you- What the hell are you doing!" She was flipped over as the blankets were pulled out from under her."What the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like I was doing?"she rubbed her head from the collision on his matters.

"It looks like you were trying to molest a sleeping man!" He glared at her.

"I-I had a nightmare," she admitted.

"And you thought my dick could fix that?" He seemed confused.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She tried to explain quickly."The nightmare was about your-your thing."

"And what was this all about?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I dreamt that you were small," she muttered blushing.

"And you found out that I was...?"

"Larger than expected. I wanted to touch it," she blushed deeper.

"Your one crazy person, go ahead," she looked at him surprised. She thought he would be pissed.

"Really?" He nodded and she went back to what she was doing. She stroked his manhood before leaning down and kissing it. Fang gasped and shuddered. She smiled and licked him. He tasted salty with an odd tang. She liked it. Kissing him again she took him into her mouth. He gasped and thrust in time with her. Grabbing his balls she rolled them smoothly in one hand.

"Max, come here," she looked up at him and nodded. When she was eye to eye with him he leaned down and kissed her. She tasted so odd. Probably because she had him in her mouth. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. He wanted to see her like she was seeing him.

He flipped them over and undid her bra. It slid off her arms and on her belly. Fang grabbed it and tossed it across the room. By the time he was through she wouldn't need it. Looking at her breasts he felt like he would start drooling. They were perfect. A nice cream color with dusty pink circles in the middle. There were little buds on each breast. They instantly hardened when he touched them. She moaned getting wetter and wetter. She had never felt anything like this but she liked it.

Fang slipped his hand under her baggy shorts and panties and started to fondle her. Thrusting his fingers inside her. Pressing and rubbing against the hard nub at the top of her entrance. She started to buck off the bed and into his hand. He grinned and shoved his hand deeper into her. She gasped and arched into him.

"Fang! Oh god Fang! Your-your s-so go-good at t-this-s," she moaned loudly.

Fang smirked and leaned down to her ear, "Shhh, Max, or we might be caught," she bit her bottom lip, holding her moans in. He smirked. This was such a cute picture. Her flushed face. Pooled out hair. Partially opened lips, panting. She was the pure picture of beauty.

"Fang, I love you," Fang smiled and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too," Max smiled, almost drunkenly, and grabbed his length.

"I need you now, all of you. Please, love me," he nodded and pulled down her shorts and panties. The musky scent of arousal hit him hard. She smelt different from anything he'd ever smelled before. He liked it.

Positioning himself at her entrance he looked down at her, "Ready?"

"Yeah, go slow," he nodded and gently pushed into her. There was a pinching pain, but nothing more. Fang sat perfectly still. He didn't know what to expect. He heard it hurt for a girl the first time he knew that, but when was it suppose to stop?

Max pushed back up at him, taking him deeper. She groaned and did it again. Fang put a hand on her belly and pushed her down. He was running this show. He started to pound into her. She was so tight. So wet. So perfect. He loved it. Loved her.

Fang felt himself about to cum, but he wouldn't allow it. He wanted Max there with him. Reaching down he started to rub a nub he found. Max started to convulse violently. One of her hands scratched down his back as the other dug into the sheets. She gripped around him as white heat flashed through her. Fang managed 3 more thrusts before Cumming inside of her. She felt so good and he collapsed on top of her.

"W-Wow, th-that w-was-"

"I know."

"Should we start to go to bed? " Max yawned.

"We're in bed."

"A bed to go to sleep in," she rolled her eyes.

"Your bed or mine," he whispered seductively.

"Dirty Fang," she kissed his cheek.

"Only for you," he smirked. Suddenly she remembered something and cursed. He looked at her confused."What?"

"I'm on my period," she flopped her head back.

"You know I'll take care of you right? I'll never leave you," her eyes began to feel watery.

"I know, I know you will. You have to. Or Mom will kill both of us. You mostly," she joked making them laugh.

"She can try, but I live."

~~~That morning~~~

"You did **WHAT **in **WHOS ROOM, WHEN**?" Mrs. M yelled holding the butchers knife. Yeah not the best time to tell her when she was cleaning knifes.


	4. The last dare

Max laid in a white bed in a white room. Anyone know where she is yet? Yup a hospital. It was a hospital made by the Government just for them. Just incase they were to get hurt. Well in this particular day Fang and they gang were also there. Fang was at her side and his had was probably broken.

"FANG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"she screamed squeezing his hand with all her might. Fang cringed and fell on his knees.

"I-didn't-do-any-thing,"he gasped through the pain. Another contraction hit and she squeezed harder.

"Come on Max! You can do it push!"her mom yelled over them. Max gave one big heave and collapsed again. A cry broke out of the silence. A doctor ran over and grabbed the tiny thing."Come on Max, stay awake. You've got two more."

"It hurts!"she screamed again. After A LOT more contractions and pain she was finally able to rest.

"Fang, Max, you have two healthy baby boys and one girl," handed Max the two boys and Fang the girl."I'm going to let the others in. Is that ok?"she asked.

"Yeah, just a quick visit. I'm really tired. What say you?"Max turned to Fang. But he just kept staring at the little girl in his arms. Max reached out and touched his face. He looked at her with love and enchantment in his eyes. Like he couldn't believe that they had created something so small and vulnerable.

"Max, she's so-she's so _tiny_,"Fang looked at her with such wide eyes.

"She'll grow Fang. She'll be as big as you one day,"she joked. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Ohmigosh! There so cute! Can I hold one?"Nudge ran up to them.

"Come here,"Nudge went over to her."Here, no put you arm under his head, yeah like that."

"Iggy I'm fine. Let me go! I said I'm fine!"Iggy came in holding a very pregnant Ella. Though Angel just thought she was fat. As they walked in Ella looked at the kinds."You guys have THREE kids!"she placed a hand on her belly."How many will I have?"she nearly fainted.

Max just laughed and shook her head. She suddenly remembered something. Taking the baby from Fang she turned her over. There were two small wings on her back. As she checked each baby they all had wings. The girl had small black ones, like her father. One boy, the first, had brown wings and the last boy had blue gray wings. After about 30 minutes they all, except Fang, left. The babies were asleep in small cribs next to Max's bed.

"Ok Fang,"Max turned to him,"what are we going to name them?"

"I dont know."

"Lets, lets name they boy with blue-gray wings Shadow. The boy with the brown wings can be Jay. And the girl can be Raven. How 'bout that?"she asked.

"I like that,"he smiled.


End file.
